Betrayal
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Po and the five must stop the lin kuei from prevailing once agian. but they may have more what they have bargained for since the lin quei has something up their sleeves
1. Shocking Discovery

Night has fallen in the valley of peace, everyone was in bed with smiles on their faces, but there was one thing different, in the jade palace on the top of the mountain, shifu and his students had looks of what seemed to frustration on their faces, it had to be because of some attempted mission that they failed, however It has strangely happened more than once, whoever was causing trouble around the valley lately has been having some strategy or something to get away with their crimes, but it's a mystery that they're going to have to solve.

Po and the five bowed at shifu with their eyes closed to show shifu that their working very hard as possible to catch who was causing trouble.

"Master, Please forgive us, but we don't know how they have been escaping us, but were trying what we can." Tigress said staying in her bowing position, shifu had frustration on his face seeing that somehow his students couldn't catch a group of thieves for about a few times, though he really can't stay mad at them, he gave them a sigh before responding.

"I just don't understand how you can't be fast enough, you all have been working hard and training and everything, and you even had a light lunch and such, I also don't understand what the lin kuei has up there sleeve, they have been fast before but not this fast We're going to have to train more tomorrow and come up with a strategy. Get some rest." Shifu said before he walked back to his room while po and the five bowed at him before he did, although po would originally complain about intense or long training and stuff, but after what has been going on, there was nothing he can change about it .

As po and the five were walking out of the palace they heard a male voice yell out "HELP.. I'VE BEEN ROBBED" Po and the five got into their fighting stances, getting prepared.

"If these stupid wolves getaway again, I'm so gonna-" po said but was cut off by tigress.

"PO, just relax, I'm frustrated too, but you're not gonna talk anything bad about yourself." Tigress said.

Soon enough they leapt down the stairs to the valley below, when they reached the bottom, they saw a goat with a scared look at the bridge by the stairs, they approach him.

"What happened ?" po asked, it took a few seconds since the goat seemed to be shaken up by the incident he just went through.

"The lin kuei stole my money and they had a new member along with them.. They went that way" the goat said all terrified as pointed into the direction of the bamboo forest. The five were surprised to hear that someone new has joined the lin kuei, but aside from that they should be able to have a shot at the lin keui. (Well.. Hopefully)

"Thanks for the info sir, we'll get your money back." Po said before he and his friends darted into the direction that the goat pointed them too.

In the bamboo forest, the lin kuei was running through a path getting back to their hideout of some sort, but as they ran along the way, they had smiles on their faces because of their recent success they yet again got away with a crime without getting caught.

"We did it again, we stole more money and valuables, and the too slow Dragon Warrior and furious five never even laid a figure on us lately" Heilang said, but suddenly a voice interrupts them from talking and causing them to stop running.

"Then I think it's about time we put a stop to it for good." Po said as he had his arms crossed and the five were in there fighting stances and they had anger on their face.

"Actually, I'm yet again gonna get away with this because I have recently hired a new member." Heilang said, he snapped his figure as he and his wolf members moved and made a path for the new member to walk into view, when he walked into there view, they were becoming surprised because he was someone very familiar to them, he was wearing a whole black suit with a ninja mask covering his whole body and face except his eyes, and he was familiar because he looked exactly like tigress, he was around same height as her and he even looked like her.

"Wait, I think I know this guy from somewhere" mantis said, as he knew this person somewhere from before.

"Me too, he looks seriously familiar." Monkey said as he scratched his head. Heilang chuckled seeing their reaction as he stood next to the new masked member.

"He might not be a wolf I found someone who accepted to join us." Heilang said, just then the new member slowly lifted his masked, as soon as he did po and the five's mouth's went open agape in shock as the new member was… Master Tiger. HE had the look of murder or malice on his face and looked as if he never loved his family and wanted them gone, which I believe was on his mind.

"I can't believe this. TIGER WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS WERE FRIENDS ?" po asked demanding why his friend has taken a turn for the worst. But instead he doesn't acknowledge his question and points out his finger at them.

"ATTACK" he demanded, with that, the lin kuei charged towards po and the five, he lowered his masked back down and ran all fours towards them, with that Heilang fought tigress and the other members fought the five which led to a confrontation between po and tiger, po was backing away with hesitation because he didn't want to fight tiger, but tiger was still walking towards him with anger and his fists clenched.

"Tiger, I don't know why you're doing this, but I don't want to fight you, you're my friend, you had my back a lot of times, remember the time we rode woks down the stairs ? remember when you helped me prank monkey ? remember when we had a soup chugging contest and I won when you threw up and I padded you on the back ?" po said desperately trying make tiger remember the good times they had together but it only made things a lot worse.

"Shut your yapping mouth fat panda ! I had enough being sucked into your stupid games, you're nothing but a messy slob, you're annoying, you're a disgrace, you have no qualities at all, and i'm glad your parents abandoned you, I wish you never even existed panda." Tiger spat out, why would he suddenly go from friendly to an mean fiendish criminal, after saying those, tigress seemed to hear those words, she turned to see po drop to his knee's to bend his head down with sorrow on his face, he showed no signs of fighting at all, she feels that her brother crossed the line and is taking things too far. She starts walking over to them.

"Tiger, how can you say those things to him ? how can you do this to us, I love you and you know this isn't you, you have to remember wh-" tigress said when tiger suddenly kicked his sister in the jaw, and this, he took a stick, forced po to his feet and placed the stick on his throat. He ran forward and thrusted po into the ground and po felt insane pain to his windpipe and he tightly held his neck. Tiger held up his hand and heilang tossed him a 5 foot long chain and he catches it, he wraps it around pos neck and tightens it.

Tigress looks up to her horror to see po clutching the chain tightening his throat, by tiger, she lets tears fall from her eyes because this is could be the sight that po dies from the hands of her brother, suddenly tiger spins round and shoves po towards Hailang and Heilang uses his hammer on po knocking out cold, it caused the five to be distracted when they looked over the fallen dragon warrior, it gave the advantage to the lin quei and they took a couple of shots to the five injuring them.

The lin kuei and tiger grouped together and looked back the five who are now checking on po, tigress looks back with anger and sadness on her face.

"This isn't over yet master tigress.. you are next." Tiger said pointing at her, he then snaps his finger and the lin quei walked off.

Tigress looked back down at po who is obviously in critical condition.

"Please po, stay still, save your energy." Viper begged to her brother, tigress fell forward onto po wrapping an arm around po's neck she kisses him on the forehead and starts crying again as she laid her head next to his.

Why has tiger betrayed his loved ones? Why has he betrayed his sister ? why has he betrayed his best friend ? WHY ?

 **To Be Continued**

 **It sure has been a while since I made my one shot last month, and I imaged this story for a long time now, so I decided to get it in progress, but don't worry it's not over yet, there is a couple more to come but it will be sometime on Christmas break, I just want to wish you all a happy holiday's and merry Christmas to all the TiPo fans, Kung Fu Panda fans and all the fan fiction fans out there for making great stories over the years, until next time BE COOL.**


	2. Aftermath Of Battle & Evil Plan

At the jade palace barracks, po was in his room getting treated by doctors to get his neck healed up, they put a neck brace around his neck and placed some sort of medicine in his mouth and gave him some shots. Outside of the room, the five were outside waiting for the doctors telling them to come in, crane however flew off to get shifu and to tell him everything, tigress was standing in place frozen in sadness and shock, she had two of her paws pressed together in front of her face praying that po will be okay, because she loves po with all of her heart and didn't want him to die from the hands of her own brother who still for some reason betrayed everyone he loved since he first visited them, she also prayed for him to go back to the way he was before. Crane came is with shifu who seemed surprised himself.

"Hey, crane told me everything. I don't understand, tiger said he wanted to protect the people from harm, and a kung fu master, so now he's a bandit and a member of the lin keui ?" shifu asked in disbelief.

"shifu trust us, we all saw it, and we don't know why it's happening, something is obviously affecting him or something, but we don't know for sure." Viper said, shifu let's out a sigh, a doctor pokes his head out from the door motioning for shifu to come in, but the five still had to wait outside, shifu walked in and they shut the door behind them.

"At the Lin Kuei's Hideout"

The wolves were at the table looking over the items they stole as heilang stood on the other side with a smile on his face seeing their success, he looks over at tiger who was walking back and forth his fists were clenched in but there was something on his right hand that looked a little bit out of the ordinary, he lifted his right paw and it was a pair of brass knuckles with spikes on it, it was very likely to do damage on anyone who suffers a punch from it.

"I'm very impressed on how you changed the team a little bit tiger, what's your plan now ?" heilang asked, tiger stopped walking and turned his head to look at heilang for a few seconds before looking back down as his fist with the brass knuckles.

"Well with the dragon warrior out of commission, master tigress will become an easy target for us." Tiger said with a determined voice with anger mixed in it, one of the other members of the group look at him with curiosity.

"What about master shifu or the other members of the five ?" he asked, tiger looked over at him and responded with the same tone

"There not that much of a challenge… yet, we are going to start with tigress since she is the dragon warrior's bitch, she loves that round belly panda so much that she really cares for him." tiger said , he walked over to the table and stopped a few inches from it and told the lin kuei on stand on their feet and they obeyed, heilang walked over to tiger and stood next to him since he was the leader of the group.

"Here is the plan, you three are going to abduct po from the palace and bring him here, you two, heilang and me will lure tigress to the forest and sabotage her and bring her here, and she will see po tortured to death right in front of her, and then we finish her, just like what we did with her." tiger said laughing evilly as he looked to a dungeon room where what seemed to be another female kung fu master chained down to a table all bruised up and had some cuts on her body, it was master cheetah, kai's furious five member and tiger's girlfriend, he seemed to have defeated her and beat her to a bloody pulp and captured here, she was still alive, but her breathing was a little weak. The lin kuei laughed evilly as they liked what tiger has planned out.

"I like it, than after that, we will take the five and shifu out one by one and we will conquer china once and for all." Heilang said as they all laughed evilly, cheetah in the room heard what they planned as her ear twitched, she wanted to warn them, but she was chained down on the table, she can't escape, there was nothing she could do at the moment.

"Back at the jade palace barracks"

"The doctor and shifu came out of po's to notify po's status from his condition, it was good news mixed a little bit with bad news.

"The dragon warrior is going to be recover, but he suffered a bruised trachea and some other parts of his neck is weekly and slowly working, he is not to eat or drink anything or else more damage will occur, we have given him some medicine to help him sleep and breath through his nose, he will also be unable to talk during this time, you can visit him now if you want to." The doctor said, the five were relieved he will live but were saddened by what the doctor said about his status, shifu looked at the doctor and thanked him for helping po, with that the doctor left the palace.

Tigress started walking over to the door to po's room with the five behind her, but tigress stopped them.

"No, let me go first… please don't spy or anything please." Tigress said with a little bit of stern receiving nods from the five, with that, they walked off along with shifu to wait their turns to visit po, tigress walked into po's room, when she did, she was shocked to see po in a neck brace laying still in his bed showing no movements at all even though the doctor said he'll recover, tears threatened to come out of her eyes, but she managed to fight it off and keep them in, she took a chair, walked over to po and sat next him by his bed, shen then takes her right paw and grips po's left paw and starts to speak to him.

"I don't know what to say, seeing you like this because of what my brother did to you, it seemed unforgivable but, I don't know if I should be mad at him…" tigress began, but as she continued tears were again threatening to come out of her golden eyes, she takes her other paw and places it on po's paw.

"This is my fault po, I should've been fast enough to help you, but this was my brother that put you this way, but I failed you." Tigress said, a tear finally escapes her eye, she wipes it away and continues on.

"but I'm gonna find out why he has turned this way, I don't want to hurt tiger, but I will get back at the lin quei for what they did to you, I'm just glad they didn't take you away from me." tigress said, she took her left paw and placed it on his face and gently stroked it, she leaned forward to po's face to finish up.

"I really hope you get well soon po, because I want you to wake up and see me smiling at your jade orb eyes." Tigress said before placing a five second kiss on his lips before saying one last sentence to him.

"Sleep well my little bean puff." Tigress said before hugging po gently as possible with her warm soft arms before walking off, as she was walking out, po's eyes barely opened and looked over at tigress walking out of his room, before closing them to get some rest.

 **A/N: There's chapter 2 folks, I have more chapter's to come, I'm hoping to finish this story before kung fu panda 3, it will be something and hopefully the movie will be a success, hey guys, before to try to contact LjDamz1119 and see if he will come back someday, because his stories are too good, anyways, that was chapter 2, until next time. BE COOL**


	3. Stress, Kidnapped & Search

The furious five were in the training hall working on their moves to prepare themselves for the next battle against the lin kuei, it was all going just fine, but one small problem was occurring, master tigress was surprisingly not taking training seriously, though she wanted too, she couldn't because she couldn't stop thinking about her brother causing trouble lately, she wasn't sure if she should fight him, because though he turned over to the dark side, he was still her brother and he knew him very well.

When she jumped through a spiky ring, she was hit in the back of her head by a swinging club, but not the pointy side thankfully, she flew off threw the air and landing on the other side of the hall, she slowly got up holding her head moaning in pain, as she started walking to the other side, she nearly walked into shifu, he shook his head disapproving her training for the day, she bowed at him before saying.

"Forgive me master shifu, I know I didn't do great but I can't get this whole thing out of my head, I tried meditating and sleeping peacefully but no matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about my brother now." Tigress said hoping shifu wouldn't be mad at her, he raised his hand to silence her.

"I understand master tigress, I know you love po and your brother, but we really need to come up with a strategy to help bring your brother back… go ahead, try to clear your head again, I'll dismiss you for the day." Shifu said bowing to her, she bowed back before walking off. The other members of the five walked up to shifu watching her leave.

"Wow, I never thought tigress wouldn't be focused on training for once." Crane said in disbelief and confusion, shifu looked over to them.

"Me neither, but leave her be, she's really in a struggle, go back to your training." Shifu said, with that, they bowed to him before replaying to him together.

"Yes master shifu." They said before rushing back to their positions.

Tigress walked into her room, sat down and began meditating, It was gonna take her a while since this is still her brother that she's still dealing with. A few minutes into her meditation, she heard a crashing sound coming from somewhere in the barracks which made her snap out of her meditation, she quickly got up and went into the hallway, there was nothing so far, she checked the room across from her, po's room, she opened the door and walked in before gasping, po was gone and there was a big hole in the window, someone head to have broken the window and dragged po out of his room while he was still asleep (or were his eyes open ? who knows) She got on all fours and darted back to the training hall to alert the others.

At the training hall, the five were working on their moves as they were doing earlier as shifu watched on, tigress then bursts through the doors making them stop their process and look over at her.

"Po's missing." Tigress said with some panic but mostly with a little bit of stern, the four were in disbelief, there was no way po would disappear out of thin air, but they didn't know what actually happened, she explained what happened to them, shifu was suspicious that it had to be a kidnapping or something.

"There's no doubt it was the lin quei, they must have had a plan sorted out to drag po into this situation, we'll have to search for them." Shifu said, tigress than jumped in and told the five where to head to to search for po and the lin quei.

"Viper, crane, you check south in the forest. Monkey, Mantis you take east, I'll go north." Tigress said with her orders. They were underway with the search in a second, four of the five were in the process of their search but found traces of nothing.

Tigress was north of the forest, she so far had no traces either, as she processed the search someone was running through the trees in the shadows which indicated that they were stalking her, waiting for the right moment to strike. She turned around quickly into her fighting stance when she heard someone run by, but saw no one so far, another person ran through the tree's into a bush, tigress turned quickly to the direction she heard the noise come from but still saw nobody.

"Lin kuei, if that's you, get out here this instant, and let po go, you're not doing anymore damage to him and you're not gonna cause anymore mayhem around here." Tigress called out to them, she wasn't expected to hear a response but a few seconds later a voice came, Heilang's voice.

"Very well, but the dragon warrior is in our own hands." Heilang said, tigress looked down the path seeing heilang holding his sword, she got into her fighting stance.

"What are you doing with my brother ?" tigress asked demanding to know what the lin keui did with his brother.

"I'm not revealing any surprises about that, but I will reveal THIS." Heilang said, he snapped his finger and two chain hammers came zooming over to tigress one by one, she jumped in the air out of the way, but before she would come back down, tiger jump in from out of nowhere and kicked her with force sending her crashing back down to the ground, she was nearly unconscious but she took a really hard hit and she was already hurt, she slowly tried to get up but by then, two of the wolves walked in, grabbed her arms and forced her to sit up, she looked up weakly and saw heilang walk up and tiger land on the ground, both of them looking directly at her with glares.

"Don't worry were going to bring you to the panda, but only for you to see him meet his demise." heilang said tigress kept looking up at them as two of the wolves still held her arms tightly to keep her from fighting out of their grip,

" _Tiger, please snap out of this, I'm your sister and po's your friend, this isn't you."_ Tigress begged in her thoughts, but she just kept breathing a little weekly, heilang looked over at tiger and said "DO IT" tiger looked at heilang, nodded at him and he raised his right foot and delivers a kick directly at tigress's face, next thing tigress knew, her vision was black.

 **A/N: that was chapter 3, expect the next one by Saturday or Sunday, anyway since tomorrow is Christmas, I want to wish all of you merry Christmas and a happy holidays, and I can't wait for 2016 to finally hit in. That's all I have to say for right now, until next time, BE COOL**


	4. Captured & Realization

Tigress woke up with some blur in her vision, but soon adjusted where she was, she was in like a dungeon of some sort that appears to be the lin kuei's hide out, she tried to move but couldn't, she saw that she was shackled to the wall and there was no key or anything near her to unlock them to set her free, she looked across to see po shackled to the wall as well, and he had more damage to his body that he had before, there were some bruises and cuts all over his body, he wasn't even showing signs of life, not that he's dead, but was still in a coma.

"Po" tigress said with sadness in her voice, a tear rolled down her face, there was no way for her to hold them back, this was about to be po's demise and this was gonna caused be by her brother, she prayed in her mind that her brother realizes what he's doing.

Tigress then heard noises coming from the other side, it seem to be weapons and such being looked through, as if a villain is searching for a perfect weapon to use, she was right, tiger was watching the lin kuei looked through some boxes of weapons looking for a perfect weapon to use on po.

"Come on men, hustle, we need to finish this really soon, we need to rule china really soon, and soon there will be no one left to stop us." Tiger said making the crew rush a little bit, he looked over at his sister, she was starting to shed some tears again, his attitude didn't change at all, he just stayed angry since he joined to group for some reason, he looked back over the lin kuei.

"Keep searching for the weapons, I'll handle the bitch myself" tiger said to the lin keui, heilang grinned evilly and nodded, tiger walked over to his defenseless sister who still has a sad expression on her face and was still shackled to the wall, he stood inches away from her.

"Tiger, why are you doing this ?" tigress asked, her heart was threatening her to start sobbing, she can't help it, her brother has lost his mind and is forcing her to watch her panda die right in front of her

"It doesn't matter tigress, I had enough of wasting my time on that fat piece of garbage… He's annoyed me far enough, and you treated me with nothing, you never wanted me to learn kung fu and if it wasn't for you treating me like a mom, I wouldn't be a small laughing stock, the dragon warrior is soon going to be history and then you will be next, even if you live, you can move on without him, DEAL WITH IT BITCH !" Tiger said all angry, he punched his sister in the stomach indicating her not to act like a child, because it wouldn't change anything, she was starting to sob a little with more tears coming of her eyes.

"Tiger, please don't do this to me." tigress begged, tiger responded by only hissing angrily at her face with his bare teeth showing, then he stormed away from her.

Tiger approached the lin kuei, and by then, they had three good weapons to use on po, a chain whip, an iron stick with spikes and long curved sword, they were the best weapons they had besides the chain hammers, tiger laughed evilly liking what they have to use.

"Congrats men, now finish your assignment, I'll sit over here and meditate for a little bit, before I give you your next chore after the dragon is toast hahahaha." Tiger said, he walked over to a chair, sat down, crossed his legs and held his hands together before he closed his eyes and began meditating keeping the evil look on his face as the lin kuei along with their leader Heilang walked over to po preparing to use their weapons on po one by one, as they did tigress would constantly say "Stop" But there was nothing she could do but watch in horror. As tiger meditated his smile faded away and started twitching a little

"In tiger's mind"

Tiger held his head and struggled as if trying to fight something off, he was wearing his flame and red pants attire as he did before.

"Damn it, I can't do it, it's too powerful, there's no way for me to fight out of this." Tiger said, just then, a gold light appeared then he heard an elderly voice.

"Remain calm young warrior" it said, the light transformed and it was oogway, he was obviously to help tiger in his mind but how did he do it ?

"Ma- Master oogway ?" tiger asked as he knelt down on his right knee, oogway nodded in response to his question before replying in words to him.

"Don't worry tiger, I'm here to help you." Oogway said, he moved in some sort of motion making a bright light, bright enough to make tiger close his eyes, that's when he started seeing images of his life, his birth, his parents, meeting his sister, meeting po, and all the fun he had with his family at the palace and the emerald palace, the last memory he saw was him kissing his girlfriend cheetah with passion.

"Back In Reality"

That was when tiger snapped out of his meditation with a gasp, taking deep breaths and looking around, seeing his sister trapped and calling out "Stop" and seeing po being tortured by the lin kuei, he looked at his paws for a moment before looking up

"What have I been doing ?" tiger said. He yanked his mask off, looked at it and threw it to the side, he looked back over the wolves in anger, before shouting "HEY".

It caught the lin keui's attention, even tigress, tiger stomped over to the wolves with his fists clenched.

"What are you doing tiger, you're on our side, why are you stopping us ?" Heilang asked, tiger growled and slowly walked closer to them.

"You turned me into this, you caused me to be a trouble maker, you made harm my friends, you are behind this, and I QUIT" tiger shouted, tigress and the lin kuei were surprised by tiger's words, the next thing they all knew, tiger took the lin kuei down in seconds, kicking them in the heads, shoving them into the walls of the dungeon, grabbing a chain and tied them all together to be taken to prison.

"This isn't over, I will take over china, and I will defeat the furious five and the dragon warrior once and for all, we will be back." Heilang said with determination, tiger gave one last kick to heilang's face knocking him out cold.

Tigress saw tiger run into another room, she was in disbelief, how can her brother turn evil than suddenly turn good sometime later ? Tiger came out carrying an unconscious cheetah bridal style and laying her against the wall.

"Cheetah, just stay there, I'll be right back." Tiger said with worry, he looked over at his sister, he almost wanted to cry, he put his paws on his head in shock, he figured he really hurt his sister in the process of his actions, he removed his paws from his head and rushed over to tigress.

The next thing tigress knew, her shackles were being unlocked by her brother, when he was done, tigress fell forward onto her paws, she looked back up to see tiger walking over to po before he slowly walked back.

"Oh my god, Po !, What have I done ?" tiger asked, he was in shock as he saw po's status, he fell back and remained seated on the floor and silently started to cry, he feared he killed his best friend and feared he was gonna go to jail and he feared his career as a kung fu master was over.

 **A/N: That's chapter 4 everyone, I hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope you had a great Christmas, new years is right around the corner, 2016 is gonna be great, I'm looking forward to the movie and I hope the tv series returns sometime in the year. Anyways, stay tuned till the next chapter, until next time, BE COOL.**


	5. Flashback & Ashamed

Po was taken back to the hospital to see how bad injuries have gotten, because it's possible that he was gonna die after what happened in the dungeon, the lin kuei was taken back to chorh gom prison after the battle. In po's hospital room, doctors and nurses were around po's unconscious body placing a new neck brace around his neck and placing gauze around his wounds, tigress was on one side of po gently holding his paw and placing it on her chest where her heart was with tears coming out of her golden eyes, she prayed inside of her head for po to be okay, one doctor walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm, not by force, but in a way to let her know she has to leave the room.

"Master tigress, with all due respect, we need to finish our work with po here, you need to leave this room, we'll let you know when to come back in." the doctor said, tigress followed his orders, only because she was still emotional over what happened, when the door was closing, she slowly tried to walk back in, but the door closed all the way by then.

Tigress looked over at cheetah who has a few gauze around her arms and legs and a couple of stitches and bandages on her head, she was sitting on a waiting chair in the hallway, she walked over to her and knelt down to get her to look at her at eye level, she opened her eyes to look at tigress.

"Are you alright ?" tigress asked to her, cheetah didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure what to do about tiger, she wasn't sure if she should break up with him or give him a punishment, she was more likely thinking of reasoning with him.

"I don't know master tigress, I mean, I love tiger, I've known him and he would do anything like that, I just hope he has a good explanation behind his actions, he might have lost his memory or something." Cheetah said getting emotional, tigress stood up and looked over at tiger, he was sitting in a chair back in his original attire, he seemed to be really sad, and he also seemed to be blaming himself for what he did, Tigress nudged cheetah gently motioning her to follow her, with that, they walked over to tiger.

Tiger had his paws to his head, he was leaning back on forth a little trying to move past and was desperate too, he looked up to see his sister and girlfriend looking back at him with anger and confusion mixed together, he looked back down sighing in sadness and didn't want to talk to them, tigress knelt down to try to force him to look at her, he doesn't even try to look at her, he still believes they were very pissed at him and still believe that career was going downhill and that he would have to go to prison, tigress took both of his paws and brought them down making him look at her with tears in his eyes.

"Tiger, please just tell us, why did you do all that stuff with the lin kuei? How can you do something like this ?" tigress asked a little desperately, tiger sighed than started telling his story

"Earlier In The Week"

 _At the emerald palace, tiger and cheetah were standing in the center of the palace next to each other and the others had assignments to do in the meantime, master kai told them that there was a recent invasion in their local valley and they have to take care of it, they bowed to him and did as what they were told, there was no traces of the villains in the valley so they had to check the forest._

" _I don't know where they went, but I don't think that there that far away, maybe we'll keep searching the forest but maybe we should split up." Tiger said, cheetah looked over at him and nodded before replying._

" _Okay, but tiger, please be careful, they can be dangerous." Cheetah said, she then kissed tiger on the cheek before taking off in one direction, tiger placed a paw on his cheek where he was kissed, but he soon snapped out of it and took off in another direction._

 _When tiger landed in one area of the forest, he heard evil laughter, it caused him to search around the area pretty quick to figure out where it was coming from._

" _Who's there ? Showy yourself!" tiger called out, a evil voice then replied saying "Very well" tiger then turned and looked down one path to see heilang the leader of the lin kuei, he was the first real villain tiger fought before so therefore, he had a ton of beef with this guy._

" _YOU !" tiger said all angrily remember who it was, heilang let out an evil laugh, just then chain hammers came out towards tiger, he jumped out of the way, and then he fought off his men taking them out one by one, he heard heilang laugh again, he turned around towards him to see heilang have a chain hammer in his hand and uses it, it hits tiger in the head knocking him out._

 _Tiger woke up with a gasp and checked out his surroundings, he saw that he was in a dark cave like place where no one would find him._

" _What the ?... where the hell am I ?... wai-, why can't I move ?" tiger said, he looked down to see that he was chained to a stone table, he tried to fight of it, but the chains were too tough._

 _An evil laugh occurs again, heilang walks in holding something in his hand, he stands by the table next to tiger._

" _What do you want heilang?" tiger asked with anger, heilang laughed again and lifted his hand to show tiger a needle with some type of fluid in it._

" _I want you to join us." Heilang said before he placed the needle into tiger's neck and pushed the liquid into him, tiger lets out a scream of agony and anger as it was hurting really bad, he tried to fight it, but it was to strong and unbearable, after a minute of struggling, tiger went still with a blank expression, heilang freed tiger from the chains, tiger got off the table and faced heilang, but instead of fighting him, he knelt down and bowed to him._

" _I would be honored to join the lin kuei" tiger said smiling evilly, from that point on, they gave tiger his ninja outfit and he was out running ramped as a lin kuei member, when they met with cheetah, she was horrified that tiger joined the lin kuei and didn't know why it happened, they captured her soon after and things took a turn for the worst following the event._

"Back To The Present"

Tiger finished his story and was crying a little bit still and he stood up and turned away from tigress and cheetah and leaned his head against the wall.

"I'm really sorry, I tried but I couldn't control myself." Tiger said, tigress moved over to tiger turn him towards her and hugged him, stroking his back before he hugged back.

"It's okay tiger, we lose control sometimes, and I understand you didn't mean it. But the important this is, we still love you, and nobody knows who you were under the control." Tigress said, cheetah then walked forward before speaking to tiger herself.

"The other important thing is, we'll move past this and pretend this never happened, your still a hero to everyone, and there's nothing to be ashamed of, just drop this." Cheetah said, she hugged tiger too, tiger wrapped his other arm around cheetah and he felt better and slimed.

"I love you guys, thank you." Tiger said crying a little more, they released from the hug before he looked up to po's room, know there's one more task for the day, apologizing.

 **A/N: Well, that was chapter five, only one more to go, it should be up by 1/1/16, we are one month away from po and tigress hopefully getting together, but either way the movie will be awesome and funny, anyways, please review, favorite and follow, anyway until the next/last chapter BE COOL.**


	6. Recover, Forgiveness and Future

**A/N: this is the final chapter of this story everybody, here is an assignment for all of you if TIPo doesn't happen in this movie (Just saying) , although we will wait for the fourth movie, for a riot and tweet #TiPO and #PoXTigress to DreamWorks on any social media (if you have any social media account whatsoever), but if it does happened, I want you to tweet out #ThankYouDreamWorks and other great compliments for them. Any ways enjoy this final chapter.**

Three and a half months have passed since po suffered his injuries, tiger moved passed the incident and moved on from there, tigress and cheetah recovered from their injuries, and they received good news that po was gonna live though he needed time to recover, luckily po was almost fully recover, his throat is almost completely head and is able to speak again though he still can't and or drink a lot of things as swallowing hurts his throat a little bit, tigress and the five were relieved by the news , so was tiger, because he thought he killed his best friend, he still felt guilty for hurting po so badly, but now he has a chance to apologize, but he was nervous, he wasn't sure how po will respond to him, tiger stood outside his room with his sister, he was hesitating to think and to do the apology, he shook his head and tried to leave.

"I can't do this, I can't" tiger said all shy and turned to leave but tigress stopped him and turned him towards her.

"Tiger you have to do this, I've been through this before, po is very forgiven, even if I was harsh on him a number of times before, he never stayed mad at me and he forgave me, if he can forgive me, he'll forgive you, I'll be there for you, it's going to be okay." Tigress said calmly before she held his paw gently and opened his door before walking in, po's wounds were all healed though he still had the neck brace around his neck and was sound asleep, tigress walked away to go to po's side, she pulled out a chair and sat down looking at po's face, po soon woke up and look towards tigress and smiled.

"Are you okay po?" she asked as she stroked the side of his face and forehead, po really liked it, it felt nice and lovely, it made his heart melt lots of times, he then spoke for the first time in over 3 month's

"I'm getting better hehe, I never suffered anything like this before in my entire life." Po said, letting out a little giggle, tigress gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smiled bigger than before, she was glad po was okay, tigress looked up and tiger so did po, tiger slowly walked forward, cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Po, buddy, I'm really sorry for what I did, I couldn't control myself." Tiger said looking down, he thought that po wouldn't accept it, but unfortunately it came out to be the exact opposite

"It's okay tiger, but why did you though" po asked, tiger let out a sigh and gave out a small response to his question.

"Well I was captured and was mind controlled into joining the lin kuei… I don't like to talk about it." tiger said with a little bit of sadness, po felt really sorry for what the lin kuei did to tigress and he had to do something to make him feel better

"Tiger, please come over here." Po said motioning to tiger to walk over to him, tiger did as he was told, po had his arms opened and pulled tiger into an embrace, tiger was surprised, but felt a lot better, po had to forgive tiger in a lovely way so he wouldn't feel bad about himself, tigress smiled and a tear came out seeing the scene, after sometime, they separated from the hug, tiger had a smile on his face and the feelings he had were gone at last.

"Tiger, I forgive you, it wasn't your fault, sometimes we don't act like ourselves but soon we feel better and things are back to what we are, and were always best friends, no matter what." Po said, he held out one paw offering tiger a hand shake, tiger felt so better, po was right, no matter what happens best friends stay together and never dies, tiger reached out his paw and shook po's paw back.

"Thanks po, get well soon man." Tiger said bowing to po, po couldn't bow, but he still put his paws together respect as if to bow back, tiger started to walk out the door, but remembered his sister, he looked back her.

"Hey sis are you coming ?" tiger asked, tigress looked back at him smiling , but responded to him with a different answer and sometimes usual

"No, you go on ahead tiger, I need to spend some time with po, but I also accept your apology like I said earlier." Tigress said, tiger smiled before he walked out the door before shutting it.

Po and tigress then looked at each other with smiles, they shared another kiss on each other's lips, after separating from the kiss, tigress buried her head into po's neck and snuggled a little bit. After po fully recovered, the incident was way behind them and they moved on from it, tiger continued his career as a kung fu master to protect china, po was soon back in action ready to improve on his skills so the dragon warrior will be ready for his next battle to come with tigress always being there with him by his side being the mate she is to only her panda.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: well that was it everybody, I hope you enjoyed this story, this was my 25th story, anyways, I've been on this site for almost three years but have been writing for two years, I'm not retiring from writing but in the mean time, I'm going on hiatus as kung fu panda 3 is right around the corner and I have no ideas as of yet, but there is a lot of other great stories to read from, like KungFuPandaFanatic, wildkrattisfever, Lady Shadow92, zeaeevee, MrSimba593, LjDamz1119 and many more, anyways until the day I comeback to writing stories, PO X TIGRESS FOREVER… BE COOL.**

 **(Also I want to thank KungFuPandaFanatic, Lady Shadow92 and many authors for getting me inspired to join this site.)**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR ! :D**

 **Goodbye 2015, Hello 2016.**


End file.
